1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a pet feeding and watering dish of simple yet highly effective construction which has numerous advantages including easy portability, compactness, and the ability to be used even in a moving automobile or camper without fear of water spillage and the like. More particularly, it is concerned with a pet dish having an apertured, water holding compartment, a combination carrying handle and pet watering cup, and structure for dampening vibration-induced movement of the water within the compartment so as to prevent sloshing and spillage of water.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many people who travel long distances by automobile or recreational vehicle, as during vacations or camping trips, wish to include their pet as a member of the traveling party. In such cases a problem is presented because of the need to feed and water the pet, even when the vehicle is in motion. As can be appreciated, the obvious expedient of providing separate food and water dishes of the conventional variety leaves much to be desired, since water in a dish or bowl inevitably tends to spill or overflow its container when the vehicle is in motion. At the same time however, a constant supply of water must be made available for the pet. Also, separate food and water dishes are cumbersome and take up valuable space in a recreational vehicle or automobile for example.
A number of feeding and/or watering devices have been proposed in the past for livestock and pets. In general however, these units have not met the needs of travelers because of lack of portability or relatively large size. Patents illustrating these prior units include: U.S. Pat. Nos. 455,756, 712,243, 823,697, 1,482,466, 3,152,576, 364,557, 848,492, 905,278, and 1,113,887.